


Он был старше её

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Он был старше почти на десять лет.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke
Kudos: 1





	Он был старше её

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная зарисовка на тему песни.   
> "Машина времени - Он был старше её."

Он был старше почти на десять лет. 

Все вокруг удивлялись, почему они никак не оформят отношения официально. Угрюмый, порой излишне резкий, крепко сбитый взрослый мужчина и мелкая смешливая девушка, несмотря на свои двадцать четыре года всё ещё выглядящая подростком. Они везде появлялись только вдвоём и ни разу не были уличены ни в единой ссоре. Мужчина буквально носил свою спутницу на руках. 

И лишь один факт, сущая ерунда, оставался вне человеческих взглядов и сводил Би-Хана с ума. Его милая девочка, хрупкая пепельноволосая Томашка была самым настоящим демоном. И едва на небосвод выкатывалась круглая колдовская луна, едва пропадал из города дневной свет, она делала шаг с подоконника, лёгкой дымкой растворяясь в призрачном лунном свете. 

Он терял покой, не спал, мерил шагами крошечную кухню и литрами пил ненавистно-крепкий горький чай. Ждал, как величайшей ценности, первых робких лучей солнца, из которых ткалась на подоконнике обманчиво-хрупкая женская фигурка. Замерев на миг, крепко прижимал к груди, пока она хрипло виновато шептала: «В последний раз». Он молча пропускал сквозь пальцы длинные пепельные пряди и знал, что завтра ночью Луна снова позовёт своё непоседливое дитя. 

Он запирал на ночь окно – она проходила сквозь стёкла. Он покупал ей розы – она рассыпала лепестки по нетронутой постели и всё равно исчезала. Он дарил ей духи – но запах дыма был сильнее наносного флёра. Он хватался за призрачную надежду – она жила так, будто нет ничего кроме здесь и сейчас. Он боялся, что она однажды забудет дорогу домой – она смеялась.

И однажды утром не появилась на подоконнике в крошечной кухне. 

Три дня и три ночи он не отходил от окна. Не смыкал глаз в надежде увидеть своего демона, не притрагивался к еде и особенно горчащему чаю. Шептал её имя и распахивал настежь окно. Ждал, сколько было возможно.

И когда луна начала убывать, шагнул с подоконника.


End file.
